Diez maneras de suicidarse
by Neryssa
Summary: Kagome decide probar a Inuyasha. ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar el hanyou por ella?/ — ¿Es que estás loca? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Únicamente intento suicidarme, Inuyasha. ¡No es para tanto! / Chapter 2 disponible.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia y los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro. Ya veréis que estas Navidades me los regala. (?)  
><em>

_Por Neryssa  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prólogo.<em>**

Vale, aquella idea que tenía en mente no era nada normal. Podía estar fácilmente entre las mejores diez estupideces de toda su vida y si en aquella época existiera el libro _Guiness de los Records_, definitivamente, respecto al tema "Gilipolleces" su idea sería la primera.

Era muy romántico eso de que Inuyasha la salvara cada vez que ella estaba en peligro pero, eso le daba la estúpida sensación de no "controlar su vida". Lo dicho, una gilipollez más grande que una catedral. Y allí estaba ella, tumbada en su saco de dormir al raso de la noche. ¿Qué qué época era? El puto invierno. Los dientes de Kagome no paraban de castañear mientras ella ideaba planes para pasar a mejor vida. No, no era que estuviera deprimida o algo parecido. Era algo mucho más tonto todavía, comprobar si Inuyasha la cuidaba porque la amaba o porque era un simple detector de fragmentos.

Bien, lo primero que debía hacer era pensar una manera. Teniendo en cuenta lo frágil que podía llegar a ser la vida y más en aquella época, no le costaría demasiado. ¿Lo primero? Pues…Si encontraba un acantilado, por ahí que se tiraría. Y pensar que todo aquello lo hacía porque en el fondo, tenía la seguridad de que él la salvaría siempre. ¿Cuáles serían los límites de Inuyasha? Pronto los descrubriría. Sin más, con aquella traviesa sonrisa y dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada al chico de rojo que descansaba en la rama de un árbol, se durmió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas:<strong> ¡Huoola! Supongo que os estaréis diciendo "Vaya una idea más tonta la de Kagome" Pues no digo yo que no, pero…La verdad es que si fuera ella sentiría curiosidad por saber hasta dónde puede llegar Inuyasha. Sería algo interesante de ver. ¿No creen?_

_Bueno, resumiendo, ¡Déjenme un review si les ha gustado, por favor! No sabéis lo que me anima saber si lo encontráis bien narrado, si algún fallo ortográfico se me ha pasado por alto o si, simplemente, os gusta. Espero con ansias vuestras críticas._

_¡Bien, con esto y un bizcocho, hasta mañana a las ocho! (?) Nah, era broma. Mi inspiración no da para tanto por desgracia._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__: La historia y los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro. Ya veréis que estas Navidades me los regala. (?)  
><em>

_Por Neryssa_

* * *

><p>Ojalá la madre de Kagome no encontrara nunca la libreta que ella en ese mismo instante estaba escribiendo. ¿Por qué? Pues porque ahí era donde la pelinegra estaba escribiendo las distintas formas que se le iban ocurriendo sobre cómo suicidarse. Apenas llevaba escritas dos o tres. Es que, claro, tenía que pensar formas de suicidarse y que no fueran muy dolorosas porque era tonta, pero no tanto. Había buscado en internet cuáles eran las formas a las que la gente más recurría, pero solían ser cosas como atiborrarse a pastillas o envenenarse. Si Inuyasha fuera un médico o algo así, pues lo mismo hasta lo intentaba. El problema era que Inuyasha era un ceporro. Repasó la lista con un gesto cansado, sintiéndose horriblemente tonta por las cosas a las que tenía que recurrir para saber si el albino la quería o no.<p>

1. Tirarse desde un acantilado.

2. Torear a un demonio.

3. Decirle a Naraku que utilizara otro champú para el pelo porque ese se lo dejaba fatal.

Debía admitir que no era precisamente un genio en cómo idear planes de suicidio. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su escritorio. En una hora más o menos tendría que volver al pasado y no tenía demasiadas ganas. ¿Y si le preguntaba a Inuyasha directamente? Se levantó de golpe del escritorio y se golpeó la cabeza. Eso nunca. Ese, como mucho, sería el último recurso.

~.~

Tras media hora en la que se duchó y arregló, Kagome alistó todo el equipaje y se colocó la mochila a la espalda. Bueno, habría que probar entre las pocas ideas que se le habían ocurrido a ver cuál de ellas funcionaba. A veces se preguntaba si estaba realmente bien de la cabeza. A lo mejor lo que necesitaba no era que el híbrido le dijera que la amaba, sino un buen psicólogo. Aunque, pensándolo bien…Lo mismo la encerraban en un sanatorio mental por loca. ¿Qué psicólogo se iba a tragar que Kagome viajaba entre las épocas a través de un pozo? Definitivamente, la idea del suicido era la más plausible.

~.~

Llegó a la pagoda entre sus muchas divagaciones y, segura de que su plan resultaría, saltó hacia el interior del pozo. A partir de ese mismo momento quedaba inaugurado su plan. No obstante, cuando volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, hubo algo que la hizo olvidarse repentinamente de sus planes. Se escuchaban los gritos de Inuyasha no muy lejos de allí…Lo cual no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba gritar al medio demonio.

Extrañada y un tanto asustada, Kagome emprendió el camino hacia el lugar desde el cual procedían las voces. Conforme iba llegando, lograba distinguir más voces aparte de la de Inuyasha. El resto de sus amigos también se encontraban allí, y parecían estar peleándose contra alguien. Por un momento, la pelinegra se quedó parada en el camino. ¿Y si era Naraku? Y…De ser Naraku, ¿Y si no le molestaba lo del champú y no le hacía nada? ¿Cómo lo enfadaría entonces? Un momento, ¿De verdad se estaba preocupando por aquello cuando sus amigos podían estar en peligro? Kagome estaba perdiendo el norte. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar su tonta idea del suicidio y corrió con renovadas fuerzas hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los demás. Al llegar, sus hombros se relajaron al ver que no era Naraku el enemigo, sino Sesshomaru.

—Kagome, llegas tarde — ¿En serio le estaba echando la bronca mientras peleaba contra su hermano? Arg, es que le gustaba enfadarla.

— ¡Pero si he llegado temprano, Inuyasha!

—Feh, como si eso me importara. No debiste haberte ido. —La morena llevó una mano a su frente, tratando de relajarse. No iba a armar una escenita delante de todos…No una vez más. Ni siquiera se dignó en responderle. Además, el albino estaba más ocupado en insultar a su hermano que en preocuparse realmente por ella. Eh… ¿Y si le decía lo del champú a Sesshomaru? No, mejor no. Sobre todo porque Sesshomaru tenía un pelazo. Seguro que se lo lavaba y peinaba todos los días. De repente, una imagen demasiado bizarra acudió a la mente de Kagome. Sesshomaru vestido de princesa en lo alto de una torre peinándose su largo cabello mientras un Inuyasha vestido de príncipe acudía a salvarlo. Las carcajadas en Kagome no se hicieron tardar.

— ¿No te estarás riendo de mí, humana? —La voz de Sesshomaru hizo que la risa de la sacerdotisa se interrumpiera abruptamente. La había liado.

— ¿Eh? ¡No, qué va! Son cosas mías —Una bombillita se encendió en la cabeza de la chica. ¡Tenía ahí mismo la oportunidad que estaba esperando! —Pero…Y si fuera así, ¿Qué? —No le dio tiempo a parpadear cuando el demonio apareció enfrente de ella, tomándola por el cuello y alzándola del suelo.

—Más te valdría que no fuera así, porque no necesito una excusa para acabar con tu miserable vida —Au, Sesshomaru estaba apretando su cuello demasiado fuerte. Ese tipo no se andaba con bromas. Para colmo, comenzaba a quedarse sin aire.

—¡Sesshomaru, suéltala ahora mismo sino quieres que te corte el brazo que te queda! —Y ahí estaba lo que Kagome quería. Si es que Inuyasha era un trozo de pan cuando quería. Lo peor es que Sesshomaru hizo lo que el otro le dijo: la soltó. Vaya que sí la soltó. Vamos, como que se acababa de comer el suelo de forma literal. Debía añadir una cosa a la lista de comidas que no le gustaban: la tierra.

~.~

Habían pasado ya varias horas del incidente con Sesshomaru y las miradas reprochadoras de Inuyasha hacia Kagome eran continuas. Al parecer le había enfadado bastante el que la chica le hubiera dicho aquellas palabras a Sesshomaru. Hacía bastante que habían comido y Sango se había ido a dar un baño junto a Shippo mientras que, por otro lado, Miroku se había ido a buscar a una posible madre para sus hijos. Así que la pareja había quedado a solas.

— ¡Es que no entiendo para que le dices eso! Y más sabiendo como es ese idiota —Volvió a reprochar Inuyasha por cuadragésima vez. La pelinegra suspiró también por cuadragésima vez durante el día.

—Qué más da, Inuyasha.

—Podrías haber muerto, estúpida. ¿O acaso no sabes cómo es Sesshomaru? —Pues claro que lo sabía, por eso era que le había dicho aquello.

—Pero no he muerto. Déjalo ya, ¿quieres?

—No has muerto porque estaba yo allí. ¿Pero y cuándo yo no esté?

—Pues cuando no estés, me callaré.

—Así que te has atrevido a decírselo porque yo estaba allí –Oh, mierda. Lo peor era que había acertado. Al final iba a resultar que Inuyasha no era tan tonto como aparentaba.

—No, idiota. Sólo era una manera de hablar. Además, sólo soy un detector de fragmentos, ¿No? Tampoco habría pasado nada si hubiera muerto —Y ahora era cuando el medio demonio tenía que decir "_Oh, no, Kagome. Tú eres mucho más que eso. Eres el amor de mi vida, eres la futura madre de mis hijos y la mujer más guapa que he visto en mi vida_".

—Pues también es verdad —¿Que qué? El rostro de la chica se tornó rojo de pura furia. Maldito insensible. Lo iba a matar. Se levantó sin decir una sola palabra y, una vez estuvo de pie, se quedó mirando fijamente a Inuyasha. Por desgracia, ambos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir.

— ¡Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo…!

~.~

Bueno, al parecer aquello no había funcionado. Sin embargo, aquel era tan sólo el primer intento. El que Inuyasha hubiera sido un insensible no significaba que Kagome se fuera a rendir. Todo lo contrario, lo volvería a intentar con más ganas hasta que el híbrido le dijera "_Hey, Kagome, no intentes matarte porque, si lo haces, te llevarías mi vida junto a la tuya_". Quizás estaba exagerando, una frase tan bonita el imbécil de Inuyasha sería incapaz de pronunciarla. No obstante, ella lograría sacarle como fuera una frase parecida pero no tan cursi.

* * *

><p><em>De verdad siento haber tardado tantíiisimo en haber subido el primer capítulo. No tengo perdón, lo sé. Podéis tirarme tomates e insultarme en los reviews, os lo permito. Admito que ha sido todo un poco por vagueza. Ay, merezco que me caiga un ladrillo en la cabeza. <em>

_De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado. Continuaré esta historia así me muera junto a Kagome en el intento. Muchas gracias por estar ahí, de verdad. No sabéis lo mucho que me alegraron vuestros reviews. ¡Sois puro amor! Espero que sepáis perdonadme y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. ¿Creéis que Kagome conseguirá que Inuyasha se sincere y le diga que le quiere? Yo lo veo muuy difícil, la verdad. ¡Pero todo es posible! Mil gracias por todo, de verdad._


End file.
